lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Zolean/Bonus Talk
You can talk to him on the second level in the Café Moondust in Balterossa when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Good to see you, son. I've just been here having a drink with an old friend. Oho, our fearless leader. Has something so dire come up that you need the services of this old man? When it comes to battle, the experiences of fights like me can be a good reference. Every so often young warriors such as yourself come to me for advice. But just now I was having a drink with a good friend. He and I have been coming to this pub for a long, long time. It's long been our spot to have a drink after a battle. Next time, why don't you join us? Ahh, but you're still young yet, aren't you. That Marquis of Athlum would have my head for leading you into temptation...ha ha ha. My friend and I have been coming to this pub for a long, long time. We relax here with a drink after every battle. You want to know about my friend? Ahh... I suppose this starts what, thirty, forty years back? We met on the battlefield. We were both fresh recruits, shaking in our scales to be in the middle of a real battle... We ended up cheering each other on. Ever since then, we were comrades in arms... and rivals, at times. But, you know, it's not like we're getting any younger. Nowadays we spend a good deal more time meeting in places like this than anything else...ha ha ha. My friend is an old war buddy of mine. Nowadays we spend a good deal more time meeting and drinking here than anything else, though. Heyyy, good timing! I was just talking about you. Zane, here-this's Rush! Hm? Where the devil'd he go? Can't believe he sneaked off again...left me with the bill, to boot. I swear Zane was right here a minute ago. Rgh, he always does this...disappears right when I need him. Like that time in Siebenbur... Ahh, you know what, I think maybe I've had a lil' too much to drink... *hic* Can't believe Zane just up and disappeared like that... Just like in Siebenbur, he just... *hic* Obtain Zane's Ring from the Second Path to continue. What? That's...that's Zane's! Ah. Ahh, you found it... ... Three years ago... There was a big operation to clean the beastmen armies out of Siebenbur. Zane was in charge of one of the main squads. He knew the beast leader had to be taken down. So he went after them... but didn't come back. In the end, we beat back the beastmen. I didn't hear about Zane until it was all over. I couldn't believe it...I wouldn't believe Zane was gone until I could see it with my own eyes. I thought, if I came here, to the pub we always met at, he'd eventually show up... I've been waiting ever since. I suppose I've been afraid to accept the truth... But, seeing that ring, I can't run from reality any longer. And...I think that finally, I'm alright with that. It seems that even old as I am, I still need to work on my discipline. ...Thank you, Rush. Any time this old man can be of use, just say the word. I'll help in any way I can. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Zolean, thus awakening his true powers! Hello there, young one. Any time this old man can be of use, just say the word. I'll help in any way I can. Category:Character Bonus Talk